Paying the Piper
by LaneIA
Summary: If you want to dance, you will have to pay the piper. Brian learns this lesson the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Why yes, I do have two other stories to finish. Blame it on Brian and his insistence that I write. Remember, review make happy authors.

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

The crowd at the bar was heavier than normal. A new band was playing and that coupled with the warmer than average spring night, the younger people in Murphys had come out in droves. The open windows allowed the music to filter out into the gravel parking lot. An old International pickup pulled into the driveway and circled the lot to find a parking spot.

Finding an open place at the far end of the lot, the driver parked and shut off the engine. The door opened with a creak and a lanky cowboy slid from behind the driver's seat. Adjusting his hat, he walked across the lot to bar's door.

Opening the door to the bar, a smile crossed his features as he saw his friends standing near the bar.

"McFadden!" A stocky looking man yelled. "About time you got your ass to town. I figured you were on babysitting duty again!"

Several others took up the good-natured teasing.

"Get tired of seeing all of them cows?"

"Hide all the women, McFadden is here!"

"All right you jackasses. Knock it off," the woman behind the bar admonished them good-naturedly. "Can't you see that this boy is thirsty?"

"Thanks Donna." Brian reached for the beer that she had poured. "You think that they'd get tired of pestering me like that."

"Naw Brian," the stocky man pushed Brian's hat down on his head. "You're our favorite sport."

"Glad to know that you ain't got nothing better to do with your time Paul." Brian pushed his hat up and took a deep drink of the beer. "God. That hits the spot." He turned and leaned his back against the bar, looking at the crowd gathered in the bar.

"So where you been hiding out Brian?" Paul inquired.

"Been logging more hours on horseback than I care to think about. With Crane at Davis, it sure makes more work around the place."

Another man, Jim, smiled, "I knew you were going to miss him when he graduated last year."

"Yeah, don't tell him that though. He keeps telling Adam he should come home and take correspondence courses."

"He'd be crazy; full ride to Davis. Hell, he should have taken the offer to UCLA." Paul had graduated with Brian and had lived in Murphys all his life, so he was aware of the happenings around the McFadden house. "My old man would have been turning cartwheels if I had gotten an opportunity like that."

"Yeah, your old man would be happy just to have your ass out of his basement." Jim shot a grin at Paul.

"Laugh it up. Could be worse, I could be sleeping with your mom."

The others laughed loudly. Jim had made the mistake several years ago of telling the group how he had walked in on his mom and one of her "dates". Since then, the running joke was which one of them would be sleeping with her next.

"Ha, ha, ha." Jim had tired of the joke. "Ain't like you haven't tried."

"No way in hell," said Paul. "Even Brian here wouldn't nail her, and that's saying a lot."

"Go to hell." Brian glared at Paul. He didn't want his dating habits scrutinized by this group. He took another drink of his beer.

"I hear there's a new gal moving into Sally Linderman's place. She is going to work at the beauty shop." Andy, who hadn't spoken much since Brian arrived, chimed in. He had been in the class between Adam and Brian's and he worked for one of the logging companies in the area. He was friends with Jim and Brian didn't classify him as one of his own friends.

"Probably bucked tooth and bow-legged if she's coming to a town like Murphys." Paul raised his glass. "A toast to ugly women, if it weren't for them who would Jim sleep with?"

"What? Hell, I get good looking women. Remember last fall when we met those girls from Stockton?"

"God, you going to bring that up again? I told you that they were probably doing some sorority initiation and had to screw the ugliest son of a bitch they could find." Paul laughed. "Good thing Brian wasn't along for the ride that time or you wouldn't have even got a second look."

"You know McFadden's got more than just his looks going for him. All them girls want to be sweet to that poor little orphan." Andy chimed in.

Brian pushed himself away from his beer and glared at Andy. He could take the ration of shit his friends would dole out, but no one would ever talk about the fact that his parents had died. "I would suggest you shut your mouth."

"Awe, come on Brian." Andy obviously didn't know enough to shut his mouth. "Why else would the women around here slide up to you so quick? They see you and want to make it all better."

Brian's face turned red and he took a step towards Andy, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Brian. Let me buy you another drink." Paul steered his friend back to the bar. He shot a look back to Jim and Andy indicating that they should back off. Once back at the bar rail, Paul spoke quietly to his friend. "Don't let him get to you. He was being an ass earlier too. Seems like he thinks that his girl is stepping out on him."

Brian took a huge swallow. "Could see why."

"Yeah." Paul looked around at the bar that had been filling up steadily all night. "There ain't too many in here tonight that I want to hang around with. What you say we head over to Angels Camp and hit Claussen's?"

Brian looked around the bar, seeing the same faces that he would see every time he came to town. "Sure, you driving?"

"Better me than you. I want to get there tonight. That old truck of yours is only just faster than walking."

"Hey, it gets me where I need to be."

The two men downed their beer quickly and nodded good bye to Donna the bartender. Twenty minutes later Paul pulled his truck into the parking lot behind Claussen's. The crowd at this bar was even larger; obviously the warm weather had lured them as well.

Both men grabbed a drink and with beer in hand, they turned to scan the crowd. There were a few familiar faces in the crowd, since the younger crowd in the small towns normally did not restrict their partying to one spot. The jukebox was blasting a current hit song and there were quite a few people dancing to it. Several young women had already spotted the two men and had cast friendly smiles their way.

"Looks like you've got a couple of admirers already." Paul nodded towards the women, returning their smiles.

Brian smiled towards them and laughed lightly as the one blushed furiously and turned away. "I don't recognize either one of them."

"Probably a good thing you don't. If they had been talking to Sherry Wilson they might not be smiling."

"I can't help it. If Daniel hadn't washed my jeans without checking the pockets, I would have had her number. There was no way for me to have called her and even if I did, I was out fixing fence for a week."

"Brian, you have an excuse for everything." Paul shook his head. "You should just straight up admit you don't want to get serious. Look them in the eye and say "Darling I want to bed ya, not wed ya."."

"Right," Brian snorted, "girls would be good with that."

"Least they would know what they are getting from you."

"Why is this suddenly an issue about me? I've seen you take home plenty of women."

"Yeah, but I'm an asshole and those girls know it. You, my friend, are a nice guy and they think that they are going to take care of you. Kind of like when they find a little lost puppy." Paul's voice took on a falsetto, "Oh that poor cowboy. I better take him home and feed him. Whoops, he ended up in my bed."

"Screw you." Brian polished off his beer and signaled for another.

"As much as your rugged outdoorsy look turns me on, I'm going to pass."

"You can be a real dickhead sometimes."

Paul smiled brightly, "Yes I can and that redeeming quality keeps girls from wanting to settle down with me. They just want me for my body."

Almost by magic, two of the dancers approached the men and asked them to dance. Allowing the ladies to pull them over to the dance floor, both men pulled their respective partner into an embrace as they started dancing to a slow Conway Twitty number.

As the night wore on and the drinks continued, Brian found himself dancing closer and closer to the young woman who had claimed him as her dance partner. During several lulls in the music, Brian had learned that her name was Linda and that she lived in the little town of Copperopolis, about fifteen miles to the south-west of Angels Camp. She had come to Claussen's with her friend Debbie. Looking at how Debbie and Paul were pawing at one another, Debbie would probably not be heading home that evening.

Paul had bought a round of shots and it was this final drink that tipped Brian past the point of caring about anything. He and Linda found themselves alone at the table as the other two slipped out the door; Debbie nodding at Linda as she left. Linda had spoken with her friend earlier and Debbie had already planned on going home with Paul.

"Go ahead and take Brian to your place. No one will know and when Paul brings me home, he can pick Brian up." Debbie had encouraged.

"Alright, but make sure you get back earlier than last time. It's no fun sitting around with a hung over cowboy."

So as she saw the couple depart, she slid her hand down Brian's arm in a caressing manner. "So you want to dance some more?"

Brian smiled a slow smile, "No ma'am. I'll not sure as if I still feel my legs."

"In that case, we better head to the car while you can still walk."

"Car? Paul's got a truck."

"Paul and Debbie took off a while ago."

"Damn him. He's always leaving me like this."

"Don't worry Brian; you can come over to my place. I'll take good care of you."

"You will, will ya. Well darling, that sounds like the best plan I've heard all night."

Linda stood up and offered a hand out to Brian. He grabbed it and rose up out of the booth. Wrapping his arms around the woman, he kissed her deeply. When he broke the kiss, both were somewhat breathless.

"Come on, my car is out the back."

They headed out the back exit and several of the cowboys at the bar snickered watching them leave. One sitting on the corner shook his head. "Looks like Linda caught herself another one tonight. I hope Craig isn't coming home tonight. That would be quiet the surprise for all three of them."

Another man replied, "Don't see how he can't figure out that she is screwing everything that moves when he's on the road."

"I just don't want to be the one warming that bed when he finds out. Craig Hayes is a mean son-of-a-bitch on a good day."

"Like my granddaddy always said. If you are going to dance, someday you are going to pay the piper."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's notes: Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. It really means a lot to read the positive comments you have left. Thanks. As I might not have noted in the first chapter; Seven Brides for Seven Brothers doesn't belong to me and I'm just borrowing the characters for my own pleasure._**

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

The pounding had reached a volume level that it finally penetrated the fog that had engulfed Brian's consciousness. He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. His head was aching as a result of the alcohol the previous evening. Unfortunately closing his eyes did nothing to silence the noise.

It took a moment for him to realize that the pounding wasn't just his head; someone was pounding on the door.

Sitting up on the couch, Brian took in his surroundings. The room was sparsely furnished and multiple empty beer cans cluttered the coffee table. He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Damn it McFadden, get your lazy ass up!"

Brian pulled the door open and glared at his friend. "I'm up."

"Good, cause I've got to be back in Murphys by nine."

"What time is it now?" Brian walked over to a chair and picked up his hat. Running his fingers through his hair, he placed it on his head.

"Seven-thirty."

"Shit, I'm going to hear it from Adam."

The two men made their way out to the car. Brian slid into the passenger seat and leaned his head back. "I suppose you don't have any aspirin?"

"Check the glove compartment. Drink a little too much last night?"

"Yeah. Got back here and started drinking some more beer. Then she pulled out a bottle of Cuervo Gold. Next thing I know you're beating on the door."

"Sorry, did I disturb your snuggle time?"

"I woke up on the couch and I'm guessing that she was still in the in the bedroom."

"You must be losing your touch Brian. I would have thought you would have ridden that filly all night."

"I'm not the type to kiss and tell."

"Like hell you're not. What was wrong? She wouldn't put out or did you have whiskey dick?"

Brian snorted. "More like she was ready to pass out and I helped her into bed. But being the gentleman that I am, I slept on the couch."

"Well you certainly missed out. Her friend was a real firecracker."

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to listen to you brag all the way back home?"

"It ain't bragging if it's true."

Brian pulled his hat over his eyes and tried to take advantage of the ride home to grab some additional sleep.

It was over an hour later when Brian pulled back into the driveway of the Circle Bar 7. It was no surprise that the entire household was already up and working on finishing chores. One of the first to acknowledge his return was Guthrie.

"Brian! You're home. You didn't come back last night!"

"Hey kiddo." Brian ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Did you get drunk? Evan said you probably got lucky. What's lucky?"

"Guthrie!" Adam's voice was firm. "Go finish looking for eggs."

"Ok!" The youngster grinned. "I betting that getting lucky means you kissed a girl."

"Guthrie!"

"Ok, I'm going." Guthrie hightailed it back towards the chicken coop.

Brian wished his younger brother was still there as he would have served to keep Adam from exploding too badly. As it was, Brian knew he was in for it as he looked at his older brother's face. Adam was never good at holding back his emotions and lately it seemed like his only mood was rotten.

"So nice you could join us Brian."

"Listen Adam, I'm sorry…"

"Save it Brian. I don't mind you going to town every now and then, but when you don't come home I'm left picking up your slack. I sent Crane and Danny out to check on the fences up by Miller's, but that was supposed to be your job today. You don't even think about how it looks to the younger guys. You want them growing up thinking that it's alright to go tom catting around. Momma would be ashamed of you; sleeping your way through every girl in the county."

"That's cold Adam. You would be doing the same thing if you would ever go out."

"But I don't and there lies the difference. Someone has to be the adult around here."

"That's right, I forgot. Only Adam makes the sacrifices. Is this where you start in on giving college? Cause if it is, I know the whole spiel. Don't forget Crane and I have made sacrifices too." Brian spun on his heel and headed to the house. This was the same fight that he and Adam had been having for the last five years.

"Hell, it could have been six years," Brian thought to himself. "We were just too shell-shocked that first year to do any real fighting." He opened the door, letting it slam behind him; wincing as it reminded him of his headache.

Most times, the fights would just simmer until one of them blew their top. Whereas Brian would get over his anger quickly, Adam would continue to rant until he ran out of steam.

Crane summed it up best one day while talking with Daniel. "Brian is a tornado; wham, it hits you and then it's gone. Adam is a hurricane. He stays for days and just when you think it's over, you get a couple more days of it."

Brian stripped out of his clothes and threw on an old work shirt and jeans. As he was pulling back on his boots, Guthrie returned to house.

"Hey Brian!"

"Guthrie, inside voice please." Brian's head was really pounding.

Lowering his tone, the young boy continued. "Since Crane and Danny are riding fences can you help me with practicing my roping?"

"You should ask Even."

"But you taught him."

"Yeah, but he's better than I was at his age."

"But he can't today. Him and Ford are supposed to plant garden. He said it would take all day."

"He and Ford."

"Yep."

"No, I meant you should say he and Ford are planting garden."

"I said that." Guthrie gave a sideways look at his older brother. "How much did you have to drink last night?"

"I was talking about how you say it using the right grammar. I get that Ford and Evan are planting garden."

"Ok, so will you help me with roping?"

"Sorry pal, I need to see what Adam expects me to do."

"He sure was mad when he saw you weren't home this morning."

"I kinda picked up on that, thanks."

"Crane said there was a hurricane brewing. What did he mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it. Let me find out what I need to do and I'll let you tag along. Ok?"

"Sure thing Brian, I'll wait outside for you!" The boy raced out the backdoor, the screen slamming shut.

Standing up, Brian grabbed his hat and headed out to find his older brother, hoping that Adam would have calmed down some. Locating him near the barn, he was working on oiling the gears of the hay baler.

"So what do you want me to do today?" Brian tried to use his most apologetic voice. He knew that he shouldn't have stayed out all night, but it wasn't like he was a kid and needed to be scolded by his parent.

"We've got a feed order to pick up and I suppose you should probably do a grocery run as well."

"Ok. I told Guthrie he could tag along with me today."

Adam kept his focus on the machine, sarcasm still evident in his voice. "Good, that way I won't have to worry about you not coming home from town now will I."

"Nope, I guess you won't this time." Brian headed back towards the house and called out to his younger brother. "Guthrie, let's go."

The ride to town anything but quiet as Guthrie chattered on about everything under the sun. By the time they got to Murphys, Brian's headache had abated some and his stomach had started to rumble.

"What do you say we stop by the café first and grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure!" Guthrie wasn't going to turn down food cooked by someone other than his older brother.

They parked outside the small eatery and walked inside. There were plenty of open tables as it was in between breakfast and lunch. Several older men, local retirees, sat deep in conversation. Taking spots along the counter, they were greeted by Marie.

"Hey fellows, what brings you two into town?"

"Brian didn't come home last night and Adam is…" Guthrie rushed to answer.

"Getting feed and groceries." Brian broke in. "I could use a coffee."

"Can I have chocolate milk?"

"Sure. Chocolate milk for motor mouth over here."

"Right away." Marie poured Brian a coffee and sat it down. She disappeared into the kitchen to get the milk.

"You don't need to tell people about what goes on at home."

"But Marie asked."

"But she wasn't asking for the details."

Marie came back out with milk and gave to the young boy. "So Adam's punishing you by making you do the grocery shopping?"

"About the size of it."

"Couple fellows in here this morning said you were feeling no pain last night."

"Marie, I wasn't driving." Brian knew the older woman looked at the McFadden boys as she would her own children.

"Yes," she glanced at Guthrie who had picked up the paper and was reading the comic section. Deciding that the youngster was engrossed enough not to be listening, she continued. "But they said you might have been a little too friendly with a certain young woman."

Reddening slightly, Brian spoke quietly. "All we did was have a few drinks and then we fell asleep. She was in her room and I was on the couch."

"Well, I'm not going to pry."

Brian laughed. "Yes you are."

"Alright, I am. But Brian, you need to be careful. You don't want to be adding to the population yet."

"Marie, I'm not the smartest McFadden, but you can be sure I paid attention in health class."

"Good. Now what can I get you boys to eat. Guthrie, you look plum ready to waste away."

"It's because Brian doesn't cook enough."

"Hey, I cook plenty. Try figuring out how much four teenage boys and this one can eat at one sitting. We never have left-overs."

"I remember my own boys. Hollow legs, every one of them. So, what you having Guthrie?"

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

He had just pulled back into the terminal at Stockton that morning. Finding out from the dispatcher that he didn't have another run for three days, Craig Hawkins grabbed his duffle bag and climbed into his car. The old battery was hesitant to turn over, but after sitting in the lot for almost three weeks, it wasn't surprising.

Pulling out of the lot, he popped in a cassette and headed towards home. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in nineteen days and he was excited to see her. He had called her once from Grand Rapids, Michigan and another time from Springfield, Illinois. He hoped that if they both worked to save some more money, he would be able to afford to move them to a larger city and find a job that wouldn't have him gone for long periods of time.

He smiled as he pulled into the driveway of the little house they shared. Her car was parked in her normal spot and with it being just after ten in the morning, she might still be in bed. If he was lucky, he could convince her to stay there for a while longer.

Craig turned off his car and got out. Leaving the duffle bag until later, he stepped up to the porch and opened the door.

Inside, the normally neat front room was anything but. A blanket was wadded up on the couch, pillows all at one end. The coffee table held beer cans and a half full bottle of tequila. Chunks of lime and a salt shaker contributed to the mess.

It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to realize that someone had been drinking and had slept on the couch. Going into the bedroom, he was a little relieved to see his girlfriend along in the bed. Maybe she had one of her girlfriends spend the night, it had happened before. Grabbing the blanket, he playfully pulled on it; exposing her sleeping in her bra and underwear.

"Damn it Brian, give the blanket back."

Craig froze. Finding his voice, he demanded. "Who in the hell is Brian!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate everyone who has taken the time to leave one. I am also excited about all of the new stories that been published the last several days! Glad that this fandom is still going strong.

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

Craig froze. Finding his voice, he demanded. "Who in the hell is Brian!"

Turning over, Linda, gave a yelp of surprise. "Craig. I didn't expect you home."

"That's obvious. So tell me, who is Brian!" The man yelled.

"He's just a friend. A guy I know."

"Enough to be here? I don't know him."

"Nothing happened baby. All we did was have some drinks. I swear!" She climbed off the bed and started to put on her discarded clothing from the night before.

"Like hell. You're in here with no clothes on and there looks like someone was partying hard in the front room!"

"So I have a friend over and you are going to accuse me of sleeping around? I've heard how you've talked about all of those lot lizards that come knocking on your truck's door. How do I know that you ain't been sticking it to them?"

"Because I love you and besides, if I was how would I be able to afford all of the bills? Those girls don't give it away."

"I love you too and I'm not doing anything that I shouldn't be."

"Well, it doesn't look good for a guy's girlfriend to have another guy over."

Linda gave a pouty look and went over to Craig and hugged him tightly. "I don't want you think that there is anyone but you."

"All right." He bent down and kissed her and any other thoughts evaporated.

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

It was early afternoon when Brian and Guthrie pulled back into the ranch's driveway. On the way back home they had passed Crane and Daniel riding back home after checking fence. Guthrie had rolled down his window and had waved frantically to them.

"I sure miss Crane being home all the time." Guthrie sat back in the seat as his brothers disappeared from view. "I can't wait until he gets done with college."

Tomorrow someone would have to drive Crane back to the University of California campus at Davis. The Spring Break had gone so quickly and having an extra pair of hands around the ranch had been helpful. Most of Crane's time had been spent catching the ranch's financial books back up. Even though Adam had been doing his best to keep up on the paperwork, it had taken Crane hours to get everything back into shape.

"Yeah, but as soon as he's done at Davis it will be Danny's turn to go. Someone will be in college from now until you graduate."

"I don't need to go to college to work on the ranch. I want to be just like you and Adam."

"Don't go talking about that around Adam. He's bound and determined that all of you boys are going." Brian turned off the truck. "Besides, you're too smart to waste your time chasing ornery cattle."

"You and Adam are smart and you chase ornery cattle."

"You think so? Remember, Adam is the smart one and I'm the good looking one." Brian tousled Guthrie's hair and opened his door. "Come on; let's get the groceries in first."

After convincing Guthrie to stay in the house and peel potatoes for that night's meal, Brian had moved to unloading the remaining contents of the truck into the barn. By the time Crane and Daniel rode back into the corral he was down to less than a dozen bags. Shouldering another bag of feed, he called out a greeting to his brothers. "Have a good ride?"

"Nothing like six hours in the saddle to make a guy appreciate sitting at a desk." Crane swung off his horse and rubbed his lower back.

"I'd take the time in the saddle any day of the week. I can't wait to be done with freshman year." Daniel commented.

"You've only got seven more years of school to go." Brian disappeared into the barn with his load.

"I don't know why everyone is so keen on having me go to college. By the time I'm done with high school I'm going to have my own band and I won't have time to go to college."

"A lot can change in three years little brother. I think you better have a back-up plan, cause there are a whole lot of people with that same dream." Crane led his horse over to the tack room door and started to undo the saddle's girth strap. "Having a college education will open a lot of doors. There are plenty of jobs that won't even look at you unless you have a degree."

"Adam and Brian didn't go to college."

"Yeah," Brian had returned and hoisted another bag onto his shoulder. "And you can see the glamorous job I have. You might as well start packing now, because you are going to go to college; even if I have to sit on you to get you there."

Daniel jumped down from atop his horse, "Seems like a waste of time to me; paying out a bunch of money when I can be making it instead."

"I bet if you asked those "overnight sensations" how long they've been working to get discovered, you might have a little more appreciation for getting a degree." Crane slipped the bridle off of his horse and turned him into the corral. "Let me help you with those Brian."

"It's alright Crane, I've only got a few more to go and I wouldn't want Adam to think that I've pawned the job off on you. He's teaching me a lesson."

"Ain't gonna work." Daniel let his horse, now without saddle and bridle, into the corral with Crane's. "Every time Adam gets mad about something you did, you just go and do it again."

"That's right and do you know why Danny?" Brian positioned another bag to carry in. "Because you kids need to see what not to do. If you can't be a good role model, you might as well be a bad example."

"You certainly have that down."

The voice of Adam cut through the air and the cheerful mood of the three brothers quickly evaporated.

Crane seeing the storm clouds still present on his oldest brother's face knew he needed to get his younger brother away from the impending clash.

"Danny, what do you say we go get a cold drink and see how the gardening is going?" Crane clasped a hand on Daniel's shoulder and propelled him towards the house.

"Umm, sure. See you later."

Brian turned to walk back into the barn, "Don't worry Adam. The worse I am, the better you look."

Following his brother into the dim interior of the barn, Adam waited until Brian had laid down his load.

"I just want you to show a little more restraint when you go out. I don't have the time or energy to go bailing you out of whatever trouble you seem to find."

"Not asking you to Adam."

"No, but it always falls to me to do it. Plus, how can I run the ranch and take care of the boys if I can't count on you to be pulling your weight."

"Save it Adam. We've already had this fight once or twice and I'm not up to having it again today." Brian had returned to the pickup and the last sack of feed.

"I might as well be talking to the damn wall. It doesn't matter what I say to you does it? You go off and do whatever you want because you're Brian McFadden and ain't no one going to tell you shit." Adam's tone was mocking.

"If that's the way you see it, then it must be right because you are Adam McFadden and your word is gospel isn't it." Brian tossed the sack on the pile and turned to glare at his brother. "Now if you will excuse me, I've got to go pull my weight and fix dinner."

"Don't think that we're done talking about this Brian."

"No," Brian said under his breath. "I'm sure you're not."

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

Craig had spent the better part of the day in bed. The first several hours were with Linda and then he had slept hard until he woke up to the phone ringing.

Crawling out of bed, he stretched and headed out to the living room to pick up the phone.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm back in town for a couple of days. I don't know what Linda had planned for tonight, but why don't we meet you over at the bar? I don't know, say by nine? That will give me time to shower and take her out to eat first. Alright, see you then."

A note on the table informed Craig that Linda had ran over to a friend's house and she would be back by five. Glancing at the clock, he had twenty minutes before she would be returning.

Heading into the bathroom, he started the shower and grabbed a fresh towel. Whistling a happy tune, he planned on having a great night. Beers with his friends and his girl; what could be better.

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

The younger boys weren't picking up on the silence that was radiating from their older brothers. They laughed and talked excitedly as they passed around the bowls of food. Having Crane at home this week had given them a boost in their spirits. Even after six days they were still finding new things to fill Crane in on.

Since Brian had been to the store and knowing that Crane would be leaving tomorrow, the meal was a little more elaborate than normal. Ham, mashed potatoes, cooked carrots, biscuits and honey made the way around the table as plates were filled.

"This ham is sure good. We haven't had any for a long time." Evan stabbed another slice.

"Another thing we haven't had in a while is chicken and noodles. I love chicken and noodles." Guthrie was smearing honey on his biscuits. "Why didn't you make noodles Brian?"

"Sorry buddy. Next time."

"I bet you miss the food at college, don't you Crane." Daniel teased.

"I know it's hard to believe, but some days the food they serve in the cafeteria makes me miss Brian's cooking."

"The school cooks always give me extra potatoes." Ford reached out to snag the bowl as it went by. "They say I'm too skinny."

"Not surprised considering the meals we get." Adam's tone left no doubt as to who he was commenting.

Brian bit his tongue and continued to eat; not daring to make eye contact for fear he would say something he would regret. Too many times words had been exchanged over the dinner table and had resulted in Brian storming out the door. He wasn't going to take the bait tonight. "Let Crane's last meal at home be a peaceful one." He thought to himself.

Adam's comment had caused a momentary lull in the conversation. Crane could see the muscle in Brian's jaw working overtime and he knew he needed to defuse the situation.

"Did I tell you about the dreaded Monday menu?" Crane smiled broadly. " Every other week they serve liver and onions, a hot submarine sandwich or chicken chow mein. My roommate and I always order a pizza on that night."

"What's chow ming?" Guthrie was reaching for the biscuits again.

"Chow mein. It seems like it might be what they do with all of the left-over vegetables, tough chicken and these hard sticks that they call noodles." Crane slid the honey across the table, knowing that his little brother would want it.

"Did you make anything for dessert Brian?" Ford inquired.

"What's a meal without it?" Brian got up from the table and went over to the oven.

The McFadden boys had been raised to enjoy a sweet bit after the meal. After their parents died and Brian took on the task of making the meals he had continued the tradition. At first the desserts had been cakes from mixes or cookies, but eventually Brian had even managed to produce a pies and from scratch cakes.

Brian pulled open the oven door and brought out a large enameled pan. He carried it to the table and sat it in the middle; placing a spoon in it.

"All right! Apple crisp!" Evan reached for the spoon.

"Ah ah ah," Crane grabbed it first. "I am the guest at this meal."

"No you aren't." Daniel teased. "You are just another brother."

"Save enough for me." Guthrie spoke around a mouthful of biscuit.

"I don't know where you are going to put it buddy." Brian smiled at his little brother. "Is that your fifth biscuit?"

"But I like your biscuits. They are doughy."

"Think you would know how to cook them by now." Adam slid his chair back and headed towards the back door. "I'm going to go check on those cows that we have in the lot and see if either of them has dropped their calf yet." He grabbed his hat and was out the door.

Everyone watched his exit and it seemed suddenly that the room had become very quiet.

Crane broke the silence. "So who is going to help me wash these dishes?"

"It's Danny's turn!" Guthrie crowed. "I helped last night."

"So you did little brother, so you did." Crane picked up two plates and carried them to the sink.

"Dishes get my fingers all pruney and it makes it hard to play my guitar." Daniel protested.

"They go back to normal soon enough." Ford chimed in. "Hey Evan, want to play some Monopoly?"

"I want to play!" Guthrie was quickly spooning in apple crisp into his mouth.

"You don't count very well and you are always trying to cheat." Ford sneered at him.

"Don't eat so fast Guthrie; you'll get a belly ache." Brian carried a handful of dishes over to Crane. Speaking to Crane, Brian lowered his voice. "I think I'm going back into town for a while tonight."

Crane looked sideways at his older brother, "You think that's a good idea? Adam is already angry with you."

"Yep, and he can't be any more of a dickhead to me. Besides, once you're back at school, I have to stay closer to home. Your Spring Break has been my break from playing mommy."

"I guess I've missed you in the dress." Crane smirked at Brian's comment.

"It's at the cleaners. Besides, it's too hard to vacuum in high heels."

"You vacuumed?"

Brian tossed a towel at Crane. "Yeah, once a year whether we need to or not. I'll see you later."

"Just don't stay out too late."

"Now you sound like a mother hen."

"Someone has to watch out for you bro, you don't always do such a good job of taking care of yourself."

Laughing, Brian put his hat on. "If I'm lucky I might find someone to take care of me."

Slightly embarrassed over the implied meaning, Crane shot back. "Be careful then and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Doesn't give me many options, so I'll just have to be my own lovable self."

"Good luck with that."

"I can't help it that the ladies love me." Brian opened the door and headed out into the evening. He had started the truck and turned the lights on when he noticed Adam standing in the shadows of the barn, watching his movements.

"Screw you Adam." Brian muttered under his breath as he put the truck in gear. "I'm not going to sit at home and wait for life to happen."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I've been so excited reading the new stories popping up on this fandom. With so many people loving this it makes me wish we could have made the difference to keep this show on the air. Gosh knows we could use more family friendly shows now. Watch for the foreshadowing for events in the series. It was fun writing knowing what will happen in the future.

Thanks for the reviews. It really makes me excited when I see them. I am really open to feedback, so if something doesn't seem right let me know.

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

After she had left the house she shared with Craig, Linda hurried over to Debbie's house to talk about what had happened.

The two girls were very similar in personalities and had been friends since the second grade. Both were young and didn't have a problem with being thought of as party girls. Both were hoping to move away from small town life and find the excitement that was lacking.

"So did Andy call you today?" Linda took a drink of her wine cooler.

"No, but he said he was working so I wouldn't expect a call until later." Debbie brushed another coat of nail polish onto her fingers. "So how pissed was Craig?"

"He was screaming about me being unfaithful, but I told him Brian was just a friend."

"He bought that?"

"I have him wrapped around my little finger."

Debbie laughed, "You think. He still hasn't offered to move you to the city. He is just another guy like Ronnie; looking for a girl to keep house and pop out babies."

"I'll admit Ronnie was a dud." Linda thought about her most recent ex-boyfriend. "But I think Craig might have potential. He's got a really good job."

"Yeah, but that Brian was so hot. That dark hair and those eyes, it's too bad he's just a rancher."

"Ranchers can be rich." Linda replied. "Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to make my decision."

"I don't think Craig will take that news very well. Remember last time you threatened to break up with him? I thought he was going to kill someone."

"Oh, he's just a big talker. Besides, if nothing else, maybe it will make him jealous enough that he decides to move out of this one horse town."

"Well, just let me know what you are going to do. Last time you wanted me to back your story you didn't tell me your most recent version and I almost said the wrong thing."

"I promise. Thanks for listening Debbie, you are such a good friend."

"You're welcome." She blew on her nails. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Craig will probably want to go hang out at the bar so he can see his friends. At least there is a band."

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

It was after eight already and the town of Murphys looked as if someone had already rolled up the sidewalk. Very few cars were parked on the main street. When he got to the bar, Brian pulled into the parking lot. Looking around he didn't recognize Paul's vehicle. Not wanting to put up with any shit from Andy or any of the other guys, Brian didn't pull into a space. Hell, if he wanted that he could have stayed home and let Adam continue to yell at him.

Knowing that Paul had hit it off with Debbie, Brian decided to drive over to Claussen's. After all, last night had been enjoyable and maybe Linda would be there again. Perhaps if he played his cards right, he might not make the mistake of sleeping on the couch again.

The drive over to Angel's Camp was uneventful and by the look of the crowd at the bar; everyone must have decided that Claussen's was the place to be. He didn't notice Paul's car, but he wasn't worried. Chances were he would know someone.

Walking into the bar he could see why it was a popular spot that evening; a band was playing. Making his way through the crowd, he squeezed between a couple of patrons sitting at the bar. Gaining the attention of the bartender, he ordered a beer and then turned to scan the crowd.

The music was good and he found himself tapping a toe in time with the beat. It was after his third beer that he saw two familiar faces on the dance floor. Debbie and Linda were out dancing with some other girls.

Brian smiled to himself and downed the rest of his beer. Sitting the mug on the bar, he turned and made his way to the dance floor.

Debbie's face paled as she recognized the tall cowboy making his way onto the dance floor. She reached out and nudged her friend's arm. Linda turned to see Brian smiling at her as he slid between the dancers. She smiled back.

"Hey, how are you feeling tonight?" He leaned down to speak in her ear. The band's volume made it difficult to converse normally. "Sorry I couldn't stay to talk this morning. Andy was running late and didn't give me any time to wake you."

"That's ok. " Linda paused. "I'm sorry Brian, I'm here with a date. He asked me out last week and well, since I only met you last night…" She trailed off innocently. "I really did have fun last night. Maybe we can see each other again. That is if you are interested."

"Yeah, that would be great." Brian nodded. "So on a date, why isn't he out here dancing with you then? A pretty girl shouldn't have to dance alone."

"He is drinking with his buddies and he told me he doesn't really like to dance."

"Well, if he isn't going to take advantage of this opportunity to be with you, may I have this dance?"

"I don't see why not." Linda turned and let Brian pull her slightly closer.

"You look nice tonight." Brian dipped his head towards her. "Of course you looked good last night too."

Linda ran her hand up Brian's chest. "I'm just sorry we didn't have the chance to get to know each other even better."

"I feel the same way darling." He stroked her hair away from her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop it now," She laughed. "You ranchers are all the same. You think you can ride in with your hat and your darlings and sweep a girl right off their feet."

"Maybe. Is it working?" Brian raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

Looking over at the table where Craig was sitting with his friend, she saw him look up. He scanned the dance floor looking for her and when he saw her dancing, she could see the rage building in his expression.

"Oh, oh. My date is looking for me. Brian, can you come back here next Friday and we can have ourselves a real date?"

"Why sure. What time?"

"Meet me at 8:00 pm." With that Linda moved off the dance floor and was able to intercept Craig.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Some cowboy. He tried to get fresh, but I told him I had a real man waiting for me." She steered him back to the table and took a set upon his lap. "How about some shots!"

Brian had watched Linda retreat to the tables and felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Debbie smiling. "I think she really likes you."

"She tell you that?"

"She didn't have to, I can tell." Debbie smiled knowingly.

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

Adam had come back into the house shortly after Brian had left. He wasn't sure what had caused his rotten mood as of late, but he knew it was affecting not only his relationship with Brian, but the others as well. Entering the kitchen he had made a promise to himself that he would try to throw this mood off.

In the kitchen Crane was helping finish the dishes and the others had gathered around the table playing a card game. Guthrie looked up at Adam and smiled. "I'm winning!"

Ford rolled his eyes, "We've played two hands Guthrie."

"Sounds like you have finally got the hang of poker."

"It ain't poker Adam, its go fish." Guthrie frowned as he looked at his hand.

"Probably for the best. Wouldn't want you hustling the kids in second grade." Adam turned towards Crane. "What do you say to squeezing everyone into the station wagon and going to get ice cream?"

"Ice cream!" Both Ford and Guthrie shouted.

"Sounds like you have your answer Adam." Crane hung up his dishtowel. "I'm calling shotgun!"

And with that, the scramble to get out to the vehicle was on. Adam hated driving the station wagon only for the memories that it held. His parents had come home with the vehicle just before Ford had been born. Before that they had all squeezed into an old Chevy. This new vehicle had a back cargo area with two flip up seats and most times Brian and him would claim that area for their own.

Vacations were rare on the ranch, but Adam could remember the family piling in and going to the Grand Canyon and another trip to see the ocean in San Francisco. This was the type of car for a family; dad, mom and kids. Not for a pack of brothers.

"Hell with it," Adam thought. "Only vehicle around here that can hold most of us."

Climbing in and making sure everyone was accounted for, the boys headed to town.

It was just after midnight when Brian let himself in. A light was on in the front room and he made his way quietly in. He was surprised to see Adam sitting on the couch reading.

"Waiting up to yell at me?" Brian couldn't help his mouth for speaking before his brain started working.

Adam thought about rising to the argument, but shook his head and remembered his vow to himself. "Nope, thought I would apologize for being such a dickhead lately."

"Aliens didn't land here tonight? You are my brother, aren't you?"

"Funny Brian. I'm really sorry. I don't know what's got into me lately."

Brian sat in the chair opposite him and then looked around. "Where's Guthrie?"

"He wanted to sleep with Crane, so I told him to take our bed. I'll sleep in his bed and you can have Guthrie's."

"Damn, I hate sleeping on the couch."

"Sorry, but I figured if you didn't come home it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Yeah, about that." Brian looked embarrassed. "I was telling the truth about sleeping on the couch at that girls house. In fact I went back tonight to look for her and to talk with her."

"How did that go?" Adam was cautious. He knew that Brian had made a fair number of women mad with his love'em and leave'em policy.

"Good. She wants to go out next Friday. If that's alright with you, meaning, me going out again. I know that things have been pretty busy around here."

"Hell yes it's alright Brian. At least one of us should work on finding a girl. I don't like the thought of all seven of us being old bachelors with beards and running around like we were raised by wolves. " Adam looked at his brother, "So what is she like?"

"Good looking."

"Of course she is. Does she have a name?"

"Linda. She is a hairstylist."

"Does she give quantity discounts? Your brothers all need haircuts."

"I'll have to ask. Don't feel bad if I don't bring her around yet. Finding out a guy lives with six brothers is a little hard to swallow all at once."

"It's probably a good idea. I wouldn't tell her until I was married, then she couldn't back out so easy."

"Hard to believe you don't have a woman Adam." Brian stood up. "I'm going to use the bathroom and head to sleep, so you better get off my bed."

"Another plus, if you get married, you would move out." Adam smiled at his brother.

Brian headed off towards the bathroom. "Nope, I'll move her in with us. More the merrier, right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Sorry about the delay. From vacation to an unexpected hospital stay for staph infection, my summer has been nothing but interesting. I hope this will satisfy you and I will be trying to get the next chapter up sooner, but teachers go back to work next week. Sad teacher!

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

Brian found the week passing slowly as he looked forward to his date on Friday. Crane had returned to school at Davis and life on the ranch had settled back into the daily pace. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the good moods of the older brothers.

The week also found Brian thinking about what could transpire between him and Linda. After all they had hit it off so well, maybe this was the one. His daddy had always said the McFadden men fell hard for women. Certainly Brian had his share of one night stands and short lived relationships. But this one felt different and as his mind kept tossing it around, the bigger and bigger impression Linda made.

He would have punched anyone that would have suggested it, but Brian was a romantic at heart. Of course he didn't believe in love at first sight, but he could see making a decision without months of spinning your wheels. So this image of him and Linda being together forever started to seem realistic

Friday finally came and Brian made sure that he was done with his chores in plenty of time to ready himself for his date. Putting on his best jeans and shirt, he even took the time to clean and polish his boots. As he headed out the door, he put up with the good-natured comments being shouted his way.

"Brian smells like a girl!" Ford waved his hand in front of his face dramatically.

"That's aftershave dummy," Even said with a sneer. "Someday you'll smell just as bad."

"Get some numbers for me!" Daniel called and turned his attention to his youngest brother.

"Don't be kissing no girls!" Guthrie yelled as Daniel tickled him.

"Be home in time to help with moving cattle." Adam reminded him.

"Yes Dad." Brian teased. "Don't wait up."

"Be careful, you know what I mean."

"I'm a prepared Boy Scout." Brian smiled broadly. "I'm ready for rain. I got my overshoes."

"It ain't supposed to rain and what are overshoes." Guthrie informed them seriously.

"Don't say ain't and I know what he means." Adam joined Daniel in tickling the boy.

Brian shut the door behind his family and headed to the old pickup. He cranked the radio and started the trip to Angels Camp.

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

It had been a long week for Linda as well. After the near miss of Brian and Craig meeting at the bar, she had spent the next five days doing everything in her power to convince Craig that she was being faithful to him. When Thursday arrived and he headed out for another two weeks on the road, she was exhausted.

She had complained to Debbie about it. "So I cooked every damn thing that I know he likes. I did the dishes, I did his laundry and I made sure that he knew how much I found him irresistible. If Brian hadn't shown up at the bar, I wouldn't have had to work as hard at making Craig think that he is the only man for me."

Now it was Friday and she was in the bathroom putting on her make-up. She had been thinking all week on how she was going to handle Brian. If he was rich, she would do everything in her power to get her hooks into him. The other alternative was to use him as someone to keep the boredom at bay when Craig was gone. Perhaps she would be able to convince Craig that Brian was moving in on his territory and then Craig might be willing to move out of this Godforsaken town.

Ultimately it didn't really matter. The only thing that Linda wanted was to move out of Angels Camp and to a much bigger city. She knew that with her talent cutting and styling hair, she had a promising career waiting for her. But stuck in this small town, she wasn't going to go far.

Putting on her lipstick, she looked into the mirror and smiled. "Hello Brian. I missed you so much."

Yep, it sounded convincing.

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

Brian entered Classens and was immediately embraced by Linda.

"Brian, I missed you so much!"

"Hey, I was really looking forward to seeing you again."

"I'm so sorry that I had that other date. He was really a jerk."

"It's not a big deal, I know how small towns are." He swung her around. "So can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure I'd love a tequila sunrise."

"Right away darling."

The next several hours were filled with drinking and dancing. Several of Craig's friends were in and they shot dirty looks at Linda. She knew that the word would make it back to Craig, but she would know which way the wind was blowing before he returned home.

Debbie was there and had made a new friend and they were heating up the dance floor. She would smile at Linda every so often and that was enough to encourage her to continue with her plans.

It was after midnight and the band had switched to playing more slow songs as people had started pairing off. Linda knew exactly the places to move and rub against her partner. It hadn't taken her long to feel the firmness pressing back.

"So, what do you say to heading off someplace a little more private?" Brian whispered in her ear as they pressed close to one another as a Conway Twitty number played.

"Why, I think you were reading my mind cowboy." Linda wiggled a little closer. "I have a wide selection of drinks at my house."

"I don't know how much of a thirst I have, but being alone with you sounds good."

Linda led the way from the dance floor and out the door of the bar. "Let's take my car. We can pick yours up later."

"Sounds like a good idea. I might have had a little more to drink than I thought." Brian smiled at her.

"I'm sure you did." Linda thought to herself. "I made sure of it." Aloud she teased, "I hope you haven't had too many that we can't have us some fun."

"Oh no. Don't worry about that." Brian gave a shit eating grin. "Cowboys are always ready to climb in the saddle."

She started her car, "The saddle huh?"

"I can show you." Brian captured her mouth and kissed her deeply. His one hand caressing her face and the other stroking her hair.

"Whoa there." She said as they broke the kiss. "Let's get to my place first and then we can talk more about that."

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

It was definitely morning. The sun was up enough to filter into around the blinds. Brian glanced at the clock radio, it was only 6:30 a.m. and that meant he wasn't going to be overly late returning home that morning.

Turning his attention to the body sprawled out next to him; he softly ran his fingers through her disheveled hair. In sleep Linda looked much younger than her normal made-up appearance. He liked that. Maybe he could drop hints that he liked her with a more natural appearance.

Last night had been a lot of fun. From dancing at the bar and then coming back to her place, Brian couldn't remember a recent time when he had felt so relaxed and so loved.

Once they had returned from the bar, they had barely gotten into the house before Linda was pulling at him and his clothes. When he didn't move fast enough, she started to shuck out of her own.

Before he knew it, they were in the bedroom and getting to know each other on a whole new level. The second time, as he had removed another condom from his billfold, she stopped him with a kiss. "I'm safe. I'm on the pill."

She had then rolled on top of him and proceeded to show him everything she knew about the art of riding. At one point she had even donned his hat and asked if she was good enough to be considered a cowgirl.

"Damn," Brian thought to himself. "She is a pistol in the bed, a sweetheart on the dance floor and because she's got a job she knows what hard work is. Maybe I should bring her out to the ranch and let everyone meet her."

"Hmmmm. Quit hogging the blanket."

Brian scooped her into his arms and drew the blanket over her. "Better?"

"Hmmmm. Feels good. What time is it?"

"Just after 6:30."

"Uggg, I've got to work at 9:00 this morning. I'm starting off giving a perm and color to old lady Carmen."

"Sounds like you're going to be busy today. How late do you work?"

"Until three or four. It all depends on how busy we are. Seems like everyone waits until the last minute to get their hair done."

"So would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?" Her tone was playful.

"Taking a beautiful lady out for a good meal."

"Where you gonna find that beautiful lady?"

"I think I found her already." Brian captured her lips and kissed her deeply. His hands roamed beneath the blanket finding her curves.

"Again?"

"You know what they say about the early bird."

"That don't look like any worm I've ever seen."

"Nope, more like a python." Brian slid down beneath the blanket and replaced his hands with his mouth.

Almost an hour later Brian was back in the truck and headed towards the ranch. He could see his face in the rearview mirror and knew that there wasn't going to be much that could wipe that goofy grin off of his face. Things were definitely looking up.

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

That grin stayed in place all day; in spite of all of the teasing by his brothers. It was almost like Brian's good mood was contagious. Even Adam found himself laughing and joking more than he had in months.

The younger boys, sensing that their older brothers weren't going to be too angry with a little bit of horseplay, started a water fight. Soon the entire family was drenched and laughing.

"If a girl makes Brian this happy maybe we could find one for Adam too." Guthrie commented to Daniel.

"Adam would have to go to town to find one. Other than picking up supplies he never goes into the bars with Brian." Daniel replied. "Maybe we could buy him a wife. They used to do that. Mail order brides is what Mrs. Wright called them when she talked about it in history class."

"I wonder how much it would cost?"

"Guthrie, I don't think we'll ever have enough money to find someone that would marry into this family."

Turning their attention back to the water fight, they could see that their two oldest brothers were attempting to get each other with streams from the hoses. Seeing his opportunity, Daniel let loose with a bucket full of water at the back of Brian's head and took off running.

"You little shit!" Brian spun around and when he did, Adam hit him with the hose. Spinning back around, he took a face of water and began to sputter. "Enough."

"Just want to make sure you are clean and shiny for your date." Ford crowed.

"Hell, any girl that goes out with Brian more than once must be desperate. She must be 90 and have bad eyesight!" Even chimed in; which started Guthrie giggling.

"Funny. Keep it up and see who enjoys eating tuna surprise for a week straight."

"Knock it off guys. I can't take that kind of torture." Adam turned off the water. "Besides, it's probably time for Brian to go and dry off. If we play our cards right he might marry her and she can cook for us."

"Is she a better cook than Brian?" Guthrie asked.

"I don't know, but it couldn't be any worse."

"That's the thanks I get for keeping food on the table." Brian returned the good natured teasing as the group headed back towards the house. "You are all probably too young to remember when Adam gave us all food poisoning."

"Not my fault. I just reheated a casserole that Miss Beverly brought us."

"Yeah, so you claim. But it was still your night to cook and for the next 48 hours everyone was puking in every pan we owned." Brian grimaced. "I wish the babies had still been in diapers; might have been easier cleaning things up."

"Guthrie was."

"Yeah, but he leaked a lot." Brian kicked off his boots and started stripping out of his clothes.

"Brian, did you get bug bit?" Guthrie asked as he pointed to red marks all over Brian's chest and torso.

Realizing that those were bite marks from Linda, Brian blushed and turned from his littlest brother. "Must have gotten into something." He opened up the back door and headed to the bathroom in just his underwear, the laughter from Adam following him in.

7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B 7B7B

It had been a crappy day. From that old bitch Mrs. Carman complaining that Linda had pulled her hair too much while rolling up her perm to trying to give haircuts to the Novak twins, it was one stress after another. When three o'clock rolled around, Linda was more than ready to get the hell out of the shop.

"They will all wish they had been nicer to me when I start doing the hair for people like Farrah or Lonnie." She told herself on the ride home. Plus her feet hurt. She had decided to wear some new wedges that she had bought because she wanted to look more fashionable. "Not like Connie; Keds , white socks and varicose veins popping out."

Once she was home she kicked out the shoes and started to get ready for her date with Brian. Hopefully tonight she would find out a little more about his situation. After all he was easy on the eyes and he certainly had stamina.

She had thought about her situation all day. If Brian had the money to help her get where she wanted to be, she would cut loose Craig. If not, she had an idea to get a little bit of money from Brian. Then she would spin a tale to let Craig know that some cowboy had been getting a little too friendly. Knowing Craig's temper, Brian would then be out of the picture.


End file.
